fakemonpokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mira12/Opowiadanie
Postacie główne MiraPlik:VSMiraPokemon.gif Osiągnięcia Pokémon'y Nie posiada stałego składu. AcePlik:VSAcePokemon.gif Osiągnięcia Pokémon'y Nie posiada stałego składu. BaronPlik:VSBaronPokemon.gif Pokémon'y Nie posiada stałego składu. Postacie drugoplanowe KlausPlik:VSKlausPokemon.gif Osiągnięcia Pokémon'y Nie posiada stałego składu. DanPlik:VSDanPokemon.gif Osiągnięcia Pokémon'y Nie posiada stałego składu. RunoPlik:VSRunoPokemon.gif Osiągnięcia Pokémon'y Nie posiada stałego składu. ShunPlik:VSShunPokemon.gif Pokémon'y Nie posiada stałego składu. Rozdziały Robia sie coraz dluzsze, ale co tam. PS. Brat tak mi rozkiepścil klawiaturę że nie mogę kilku liter pisac -_-* Rozdział 1 - Nowy Początek Każdego roku w maju, 10 letnie dzieci z Nuvema Town szły do profesor Juniper po startera; wtedy też rozpoczynały swoją pierwszą podróż Pokémon. Mira, młoda koordynatorka, z powodu wyjazdów swojej mamy, co roku musiała odkładać wyruszenie w podróż. Jednak tego roku, ona i jej mam powróciły do Nuvemy, odpowiednio w maju, w przedostatni dzień wybierania. Dziewczyna, zaraz po po powrocie do domu, przebrała się i pobiegła do laboratorium. Gdy przeszła przez drzwi laboratorium, wpadła na panią profesor; ta jednak nie była zła, tylko zadowolona z przybycia dziewczyny. Mi: Przepraszam, ale... PJ: Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, ale miło że tak szybko wróciłaś. Zapraszam. Profesorka zaprowadziła Mirę do pokoju, w którym przyjmowała trenerów. Na stoliku leżało pudło z pustymi PokéBall'ami, PokéDex'ami oraz trzy PokéBall'e ze znaczkami: jeden z liściem, jeden z kropelką, a jeden z płomyczkiem. PJ: W PokéBall'u z liściem jest Snivy, z kropelką Oshawott, a z płomieniem Tepig. Wybierz któregoś. Mira stała przed trudnym wyborem: Snivy, mały trawiasty wężyk z dużym liściem na ogonie oraz dużymi oczami, Tepig, mały ognisty prosiaczek ze śmiesznym pyszczkiem i zakręconym ogonkiem, oraz Oshawott, mała wodna wyderka z dużym noskiem oraz muszelką na brzuszku. Mi: Poproszę Oshawott'a. PJ: Oczywiście. Pokaż się maluszku! Wtedy z PokéBall'a wyskoczył Oshawott z uśmiechniętą mordką. Dziewczyna wiedziała że dobrze wybrała. PJ: Oto jeszcze puste PokéBall'e i PokéDex. Mi: Dziękuję. Chodź mały. Osha: Osha, Osha! *Wskakuje na ramię dziewczyny* Mira pożegnała się z Juniper i opuściła laboratorium; ruszyła w stronę drogi numer 1, w stronę swojej podróży... C.D.N. Rozdział 2 - Przyjaciel w Podróży Mira oraz Oshawott podążali po drodze numer 1 w stronę Accumula Town. Niby nic się nie dzieje, ale dziewczyna myslała o tym co będzie. Była tak zamyślona że nie zauwarzyła że jej Oshawott zaczą szukać czegoś w krzakach. Gdy nagle z nich wyskoczyła Snivy, Mira była tak zdziwiona że upadła. Sni: Sni? Mi: Huh... Tego się nie spodziewałam. Osha: Osha. Trawiasty wąż pnączami pomógł wstać dziewczynie. Ta jednak, nieco oszołomiona, zastanawiała się co Snivy robi sama w lesie i to niedaleko Nuvemy. Mi: Zgubiłaś się? Sni: Snivy, Sni. Mówiąc to, Snivy wskoczyła w krzaki, ciągnąc pnączami za sobą Oshawott'a. Dziewczyna ruszyła za nimi. Nie mineły nawet chwile gdy znaleźli się na jakimś klifie. Mira i Oshawott nie wiedzieliby o co chodzi, gdyby nie usłyszeli wołania. ???: Haloooo?! Wiszę sobie na klifie! Może by mi ktoś pomógł!!! Proszę nie chcę spadać! Dziewczyna ostrożnie spojżała w dół: wisiał tam jakiś chłopak, ale widać było że nie utrzyma się tam już długo. Złapała go bardzo mocno za ręcę, Oshawott i Snivy asekurowali ją. Mi: Trzymaj się! Chł: A myślisz że zamierzam się puścić! Powoli wciągneła chłopaka na górę. Mi: Nic Ci nie jest? Chł: Teraz nie. Dzięki. Mi: Nie ma sprawy. A tak wogóle Mira jestem. Chł: Ja jestem Ace, a ta Snivy to Rikki. Mi: Rikki? Ac: Tak. Nadaję Pokémon'om imiona, bo lubię. Przynajmniej można rozróżnić. Mi: To ma jakiś sens. Oshawott, będziesz Oliver dobrze. Mała wydra wskoczyła na jej ramię, to oznaczało że tak. Mi: Co ty na to, byśmy razem podróżowali? Ac: Mi to pasuje. Będziesz trenerką? Mi: Nie, wolę występować w Musicalach. Ac: Ja tam wolę być trenerem. Mi: Jak tam chcesz. No to ruszajmy. Oboje wstali i ponownie ruszyli w stronę Accumuly... C.D.N. Rozdział 3 - Mała Zguba Mira i Ace przybywają do Accumula Town. Zaraz gdy tam dotarli dowiedzieli się o Klubie Bitew; ruszyli tam. Już przy budynku przywitał ich Don George. DG: Witajcie trenerzy. Mi: Witam. Ac: Słyszeliśmy że prowadzisz Klub Bitew. DG: Dokładnie chłopcze. Można tu powalczyć z innymi treneremi. Chcecie spróbować? Mi: Oczywiście. DG: Dobrze, zapraszam. Po tych słowach wprowadził ich do budynku. Nie długo po tem zapoznali się z regółami i staneli na polu bitwy, naprzeciwko dwóm trenerom. DG: Dobrze. Mira na Josh'a, Ace na Lindę. Walczycie jeden na jeden, czyj Pokémon pierwszy padnie przegrywa. Zaczynajcie! Jo: Dalej Dewott! Mi: Dewott? Dalej Oliver! Li: Pokarz się Servine! Ac: Servine? Dalej Rikki! DG: Dewott i Servine to wyższe formy waszych starnerów. Powodzenia. Jo: Szybko wygramy! Dewott, Ostra Muszelka! Mi: Oliver, unik i też Ostra Muszelka! Li: Dalej Servine! Liścio Nóż! Ac: Rikki, unik i Liściaste Tornado! Oshawott i Dewott zderzyli się, ale nie dali za wygraną. Servine oberwał mocniej, ale też się nie poddawał. Nagle rozległ się alarm, więc walkę przerwano. Wszyscy: Co jest?! DG: Ten alarm informuje o wtargnięciu do budynku. Szybko! Mira i Ace pobiegli za Don'em, Linda i Josh za to poszli sobie. Nasza trójka dobiegli do pokoju gdzie był obraz z monitoringu. DG: Co uruchomiło alarm? Str: Jakiś Pokémon. Pobiegł do magazynu. DG: Trzeba zobaczyć co zamierza. Mi: Ja i Ace możemy pójść sprawdzić. DG: Naprawdę? Ac: Tak. DG: Dobrze. Magazyny są za budynkiem. Oboje ruszyli tam. Nie długo potem już się tam znaleźli. Nie było tam nic oprócz pudeł z pokarmem dla Pokémon'ów. Nagle zza jednego z pudełek wychylił się mały, pomarańczowy stworek. A dokładniej Tepig, tylko z owiązanym pyszczkiem. Mi: Co tu robisz maluszku? Ac: Chyba się zgubił. Mi: Albo go ktoś wyrzucił. Ac: Możliwe. Czekaj odwiąrzę mu pyszczek. Chłopak zabrał się za rozsupłanie sznurka. Gdy mu się to udało, Tepig wskoczył mu na głowę. Mi: Chyba jest Ci za wdzięczny. Ac: Niedziwię mu się, ten sznurek był naprawdę mocno zawiązany. Mi: Teraz możemy go wziąć do Centrum i poszukać jego trenera. Dziewczyna się z nim zgodziła i wyszli z magazynu; mały prosiaczek nie zchodził z głowy chłopaka, bacznie wszystko obserwując. Nagle na ich drodze staną Don George i jakiś chłopak w czapce; na jego widok Tepig zeskoczył z Ace'a i podbiegł do niego. Chł: Tu jesteś, wszędzie Cię szukałem. Mi: To twój Tepig? Chł: Tak, a co... Ac: Więc ty owiązałeś mu pyszczek i pozostawiłeś tak? Chł: Co? Nie, nie to nie ja... DG: Tylko spokojnie. Może się najpierw przedstawicie? Ac: Ta. Jestem Ace, a to Mira. Chł: Jestem Baron. I naprawdę, to nie... DG: Mówiłem spokojnie. Ja dobrze wiem że to nie ty, ale wyjaśnij. Ba: No bo... Mój Tepig, którego nazwałem Troy, nie lubi siedzieć w Ball'u, ale czasami sprawia to kłopoty. Tak jak dzisiaj, odwróciłem się tylko by kupić coś do jedzenia, odwracam się a Tepig'a nigdzie nie ma. Dopiero Don mi powiedział że jakaś grupka chłopców zabrała go i owiązała mu puszczek. Rozumiecie? Mi: Ja rozumiem. Ac: Ja też. Ba: To dobrze. Dziekuję za odnalezienie Troy'a. A mógłbym z wami podróżowa, dopiero wczoraj zacząłem podróż, a jak widać samemu kiepsko mi idzie. Mi: Nie ma sprawy. Możesz na nas liczyć. C.D.N. Rozdział 4 - Ptasia Brygada Mira razem z Ace'm i Baron'em podążają po drodze numer 2, w kierunku Striaton City, w mieście którym Ace miał walczyć o swoją odznakę, a Mira o nutkę. Po kilku minutach wędrówki usiedli pod jakimś drzewem i wyciągneli sobie oraz Pokémon'om jedzenie; bohaterowie rozmawiali. Ac: Baron, kim będziesz? Ba: Ale w jakim znaczeniu? Mi: No, czy trenerem, koordynatorem czy musicalistą? Ba: Nie, bardziej hodowca. To reszty się nie nadaję. Ac: Myślisz? Mi: Znowu coś wymyśliłećś, Ace? Ac: Może. Ba: Ale o co Ci chodzi? Ac: Bo od tak sobie nie możesz powiedzieć że się nie nadajesz. Musisz spróbować. Mi: *W myślach:* Już się boję... Ba: Czyli mówisz że mam z tobą walczyć? Ac: Jeśli chcesz. Ba: A nicy czemu miałbymnie chcieć. To doskonały trening. Mi: *Pod nosem:* No ładnie Nim zdążyła im coś powiedzieć, chłopcy razem ze starterami staneli naprzeciwko siebie; gotowi. Ba: Dalej, Troy! Miotacz Ognia! Ac: Dalej... Rikki? *W myślach:* Na złość zapomniałem że ona jest trawiasta a on ognisty. Huh... Damy radę. Odbij to Liściastym Tornadem! Mi: *W myślach:* Czy on do reszty oszalał?! Przecież trawa nie ma szans z ogniem! Tym czasem, Snivy udało się uniknąć ognia, a tornado wchłoneło całą tą energię. Byli w szoku. Ba: Ale jak?! Nie ważne, Akcja! Ac: Dzikie Pnącze! Mi: *W myślach:* Nieźle idzie. Ale... *Patrzy w górę* Co to tam krąży? Nagle to co tam zauwarzyło z wielkim impetem wleciało na pole bitwy. To był Rufflet. Tuż za nim przyleciała Vullaby oraz Pidove. Bohaterowie byli tak w szoku, że nie zauwarzyli że ptaki złapały ich plecaki i zamierzały odlecieć; jednak ich Pokémon'y były bardziej czujne i zawiadomiły o tym swoich trenerów. Mi: O nie! Oliver, Wodna Broń na Vullaby! Vullaby: *Używa Kuli Cienia na Oshawott'a* Ac: Rikki, Atak Pnączy na Rufflet'a! Rufflet: *Używa Pneumatycznego Dziobania na Snivy* Ba: Troy, Miotacz Ognia na Pidove! Pidove: *Używa Powietrznego Noza* Powstał wybuch, nokautujący wszystkie Pokémon'y. Bohaterowie rzucili PokéBall'e w stronę wybranych ptaków. Chwila nie pewności... A jednak złapali je. Mi: Nasze pierwsze Pokémon'y. Ba: No to trening zaliczony. Ac: Na szóstki. Ruszajmy dalej. Jak powiedział, tak zrobili. Jednak nie wiedzieli że ktoś ich obserwował... ???: Tak... To on... C.D.N. Rozdział 5 - Poznajmy Wodnego Wojownika Bohaterowie nadal idą po drodze numer 2. Jednak Ace byl jakiś nie spokojny, cały czas się rozgladał i patrzył za siebie. Ci nie wiedzieli o co mu chodzi. Mi: Coś ty taki zdenerwowany? Ac: Co...? Ja, nie nic. Mam tylko dziwne przeczucie że ktoś mnie lub nas obserwuje. Ba: Histeryzujesz. Jesteś tylko przewrażliwiony, i tyle. Ac: Bardzo śmieszne, Baron. Wcale taki nie... Przerwał mu szelest zza krzaków. Nagle wyskoczył z tamtąd Dewott, który przygotowywał się do użycia Wodnego Pulsu. Mi: Co do...?! Ac: Odsuńcie się! Rikki, Liściaste Tornado! Tornado wciągneło wydre i wyrzuciło na przeciwko bohaterom. W tym samym momęcie przylaciał jakis Tranquill, a Ace przywołał Ravel'a. Mira i Baron nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Ba: Możesz wyjaśnić o co chodzi? Ac: Nie teraz. Ravel, Powietrzny As! Rikki, Dzikie Pnącza! Mi: *W myślach:* Czemu on ich atakuje? Albo czemu ten Dewott nas chciał zaatakować? W tym czasie, Dewott zaakontratakował Hydro Pompą i osłabiając Snivy, pokonał ją Ostrzem Muszli, a Tranquill unikając ataku Ravel'a użył Powietrznego Noża, nokautując go. Ace nie wyglądał ani na zadowolonego, ani na złego. Był poprostu zdenerwowany; schował swoich podopiecznych. Ac: No pieknie... Ba: Ale co? Mi: Możesz powiedzieć co się stało. Ac: Zaraz pewnie się dowiecie. W tym samym momęcie z krzaków wyszła niebiesko włosa osoba, bardziej przypominająca mężczyznę niż chłopaka. Widać było że to trener Dewott'a i Tranquill'a. Męż: No, no chłopcze. Nie postarałeś się. Ac: A daj mi spokój. Dopiero zaczynam, a ty co? Męż: A ja co? A to że... Mi: Przepraszam, ale kim jesteś? Męż: Nazywam się Klaus. A wy? Ba: Ja jestem Baron, a to Mira. Jak widać ty i Ace się znacie. Kla: Dokładnie. Ac: A tak wogóle czego tu szukasz? Kla: Możesz się tak do mnie nie odzywać?! Ac: Będę się do ciebie odzywać jak mi się tylko zachce! Ba: Dobra, spokój co. Bez rękoczynów, dobrze? Ac: Dobra, dobra. Kla: Zrobimy układ. Jak mnie pokonasz, będziesz mógł dalej podróżować. Ale jak przegrasz, to wracasz do Nuvemy. Ace poczuł żę to będzie szybki koniec podróży, a reszta była jednocześnie zdziwiona i przestraszona. Jednak chłopak przystaną na warunek. Ac: Zgoda. Niech Ci będzie. Dalej Snivy! Kla: Nie obraź się, ale to będzie łatwe. Dalej Aqua! Hydro Pompa! Ac: Unik i Liściaste Tornado! Ataki zderzyły się, powstał dym. Dewott wykorzystał to i zaatakował z nienacka Ostrą Muszelką i Wodnym Pulsem. Rikki była na krańcu. Ba: Snivy nie ma szans. Mi: Też tak myślę, ale jednak Ace ma kilka asów w rękawie. Kla: Zakończmy to! Ac: Dokładnie! Snivy, Atrakcja! W tym momęcie wiele serduszek od Rikki poleciało w kierunku Aquy. I oto Dewott zakochał się w Sniy, tym samym nie mogąc używać żadnych ataków. Kla: Ale?! Ac: A teraz Liściaste Tornado! Tornado to znokautowało Dewott'a. Czas był na Away'a i Ravel'a. Kla: Dobra. Away, Powietrzny As! Ac: Unik i Pneumatyczne Dziobanie! Omineli się,ale jednak Rufflet nie dał za wygraną i od strony pleców przeciwnika zaatakował. Najdziwniejsze było to że go znokautował. Ba: Co to było? Kla: To była zdolność Rufflet'a, Super Szczęście, które pozwala użyć wybranego ataku na słaby punkt przeciwnika. Ac: Nie no. Fajnie. Kla: Wiesz co Ace. Początkowo Cię nie doceniałem, myślałem że nie dasz sobie rady. Ale jednak przeliczyłem się. Możesz nadal podróżować. Wszyscy uśmiechneli się, a Klaus pożegnał się z nimi i ruszył w swoją drogę. Oni też zamierzali to zrobić. Mi: Ale nie rozumiem jednego. Ac: Czego? Mi: Kim on jest dla ciebie? Ac: Dowiecie się w swoim czasie. *Uśmiecha się tajemniczo* Mira i Baron zdziwieni tym, nie zamierzali dalej pytać i wspólnie ruszyli dalej... C.D.N. Rozdział 6 - Zwycięstwo czy Porazka (cz. 1) Bohaterowie docierają do Striaton City. Zaraz po przybyciu, postanowili ze najpierw Ace zawalczy o odznakę, a dopiero potem Mira o swoją nutke. C.D.N. Rozdział 7 - Zwycięstwo czy Porazka (cz. 2) C.D.N. Rozdział 8 - Płomienne Serce C.D.N. Rozdział 9 - Powróćmy Jak Za Dawnych Lat C.D.N. Rozdział 10 - ??? C.D.N.